YuYu Hakusho:Crystal of Death
by BluAyu
Summary: The sequel to the Battle of the Jewel, Team Urameshi searches the world for the Crystal of Death and the mysterious person who's in possesstion of it. AsmeraHiei- KeikoYusuke -KuramaMadessia
1. Episode 1

(Author's Note: YES! The release date is...um.......EARLY ! But that's a good thing. The beginning turns out...pathetic but it gets better..."trust" me....you know what I did with the Battle of the Jewel..and a full warning...um..this might get..to be a lemon if I don't chicken out..(not too graphic...that's Becca NOT me) and another warning there is Battle of the Jewel spoilers in there so if you haven't read Battle of the Jewel....I suggest you do to even understand Asmera personality at 1st and NO people keep asking me if she's like...gothic..(that's what alot of people do to their Hiei/OC stuff...but...orginality really spices it up for anyone who needs help on their fanfiction...my e-mail PenPrincesss@aol.com that's also my AIM so if you need some ideas ask me. I'm also looking for some Asmera fanarts and Fanfictions..if anyone is up for the challenge..well...I just better shut-up now..I blabber too much..oh yes and the Promise of Love obviousily sucked...so...that's not gonna be updated..)  
  
___   
  
  
  
YuYu Hakusho  
  
Crystal of Death  
  
Presented By:Amaramia   
  
  
  
Episode 1  
  
Passing the Years  
  
Mysteries Unsolved  
  
Through the days,then the weeks, and then a year..everything had settled down for the Urameshi Team, no longer did they know what was coming their way.  
  
Through that year, the Urameshi Team did keep in contact with eachother, and our story begins.   
  
____  
  
"Darn you Yusuke!" screamed Keiko.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi woke up for a start.  
  
"Why don't you scream in my ear abit louder Keiko? You'd make your husband deaf for all eterinity," said Yusuke, sitting up.   
  
"We have a bakery to run you know! You're the one that sits on the couch all day reading manga," replied Keiko, coldly.   
  
"Awww...I'm sorry Keiko, I don't mean to be a pain in the butt, but when you think about it I've saved your butt more than once," replied Yusuke.   
  
Keiko sighed.   
  
"Yeah, I know...but that isn't an excuse!" she said.   
  
The phone rang.   
  
"Just in time," muttered Yusuke, as Keiko ran into the livingroom for the phone.   
  
She was in a minute later.   
  
"Well you're in luck..father wants me to do somethings for his car industry (a/n:nobody ask...they just retired and got a huge bussiness going) and he needs me," said Keiko.   
  
"Well praise the lord," said Yusuke grinning.   
  
Keiko threw a pillow at him.   
  
___  
  
Yukina ran out of her room panicing.   
  
"AGHH! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I tried waking you up 3 times Yukina and you said you'd be up in a minute," replied Asmera, baking some cookies.   
  
"And you believed me?" asked Yukina, stunned.   
  
"Well what else should I do? Next time I'll pour some ice on you," replied Asmera.   
  
Hiei came in the kitchen at that moment.   
  
"Late again?" he asked.   
  
"Yep, and panicing," replied Asmera.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" muttered Hiei.  
  
"Bye Mera!" exclaimed Yukina.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Hiei.   
  
Yukina stepped into the doorway.  
  
"What am I missing?" she asked.   
  
"Lunch," replied Asmera, handing it to her.   
  
"Thanks," replied Yukina.   
  
"Where were we going tonight Asmera....I think you never told me," said Hiei.  
  
"I didn't....I'll show you tonight," said Asmera.   
  
"Who else is coming?" asked Hiei.   
  
"You'll see," replied Asmera.   
  
__________  
  
That Night  
  
----------------  
  
Asmera walked out to the hill where all of them met her. It was hard to come back here.  
  
_____  
  
Do you still remember, how we used to be,  
  
Feeling together, believe in whatever,  
  
My love has said to me,  
  
Both of us were dreamers,  
  
Young love in the sun,  
  
Felt like my savior, my spirit I gave you,  
  
We'd only just begun.  
  
____  
  
"Mera, this is where......we all met," breathed Hiei.   
  
Asmera nodded.   
  
"Everyone shall be here shortly,we're going to eat here," said Asmera.   
  
"Mera, you don't know how hard it is to come back here," said Hiei.   
  
"I know, but we're still together, this place can't be our weakness," said Asmera.   
  
"I guess you're right," replied Hiei.   
  
____  
  
Hasta manana, Always be mine.  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting,  
  
Everlasting, like the sun,  
  
Live Forever, for the moment,  
  
Ever searching for the one.  
  
____  
  
"Keiko, this is........." Yusuke trailed off.   
  
Keiko nodded.   
  
"You guys, come over here and Keiko don't cry...you'll make me," said Asmera.   
  
Keiko nodded and sat beside Asmera.   
  
"Hey, this isn't!" exclaimed Kuwabara.   
  
"Shhh...Kazuma, darn it....you're awfully loud to remember and savor the moment," said Yukina.   
  
"I see this is it," replied Kurama, Madessia following right behind him.   
  
"Oh dear...I can't," replied Botan, Koenma following her.   
  
"Botan, you can't let the memories get to you, we all must go on," said Koenma.   
  
Botan nodded.   
  
___  
  
Yes I still remember, every whisper word,  
  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within,  
  
Like a love song that I'd heard,  
  
Slippin through our fingers, like the sands of time,  
  
Promises made, every memory saved,  
  
Has reflections in my mind.  
  
___  
  
"So, you brought us here out of all places," said Madessia.   
  
"Hey, remember when you burnt the turkey Hiei?" asked Yusuke.   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
That memory was still there and even Hiei thought it was funny now that he looked back at it.   
  
"And the time that Yusuke didn't know you could do mouth to mouth on the neck," said Kurama, smirking.   
  
Asmera and Hiei blushed.   
  
"And the time that we made you dance with Madessia and you two kissed," shot back Keiko.   
  
"Thanks Keiko," said Asmera.   
  
___  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine.  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting,  
  
Everlasting, like the sun,  
  
Live Forever, for the moment,  
  
Ever searching for the one.  
  
But we're all alone now, was it just a dream,  
  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold,  
  
And the secret's safe with me.  
  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine.  
  
Viva Forever,(Viva Forever) I'll be waiting,(I'll be waiting)  
  
Everlasting(Everlasting) like the sun,(like the sun)  
  
Live Forever,(Viva Forever) for the moment,(For the moment)  
  
Ever searching for the one.(Ever searching for the one)  
  
___  
  
(A/N: I finished the 1st Chapter! WHOOHOO! hahahaha, Read,Rate,Review!) 


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2   
  
Death Crystal  
  
Deciving Love  
  
"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Botan.   
  
"What the heck are you talking about Botan, what in world is wrong?" asked Koenma.   
  
"It's gone, the soul of Maikai," whimpered Botan,falling to her knees.   
  
"Not again, 1st the immortal jewel and now this...," groaned Koenma.   
  
"It's not a battle you two, Toguro is making us find him...and no the Death Crystal doesn't kill, it just makes people suffer," said Asmera, coming out of the shadows.   
  
"I know....but I don't like to see people suffer-wait did you just say Toguro?" asked Botan.  
  
"Yes, he's after it...damn blast didn't bring him down for good. Well I know that it's been a friggin' year for him to plan this, and once again we have to bring him down and hunt him down," replied Asmera.   
  
"This is wonderful and here we go again," sighed Koenma.   
  
"Yeah....it was good while it lasted," replied Botan.   
  
"Well we can go out and party one last time," announced Asmera.   
  
"Yeah one last time," said Botan, giving Asmera a weak smile.   
  
_____  
  
It was dinner party they were out of town the whole gang was (in search for Tuguro) a fancy hotel and all.   
  
Asmera was looking quite well in her dinner gown, which was black and purple and went just above the knees not giving away a curve on her body.   
  
Madessia and Keiko were by her side to protect her.   
  
Yusuke,Kurama, and Koenma were there but...Hiei was missing.   
  
Kuwabara and Yukina decided to stay saying there were no more battles for them for awhile.   
  
"Hi girls, how's the preporations?" asked Koenma, politely.  
  
"Fine, but have you seen Hiei anywhere...I'm worried, he's not with you guys," said Asmera.  
  
"Last time I saw him he was in his room, other wise I haven't seen him," replied Kurama.   
  
"Oh dear," muttered Asmera, worriedly.   
  
"Oh don't worry Azzie, Hiei should be here any minute now let's get some food," said Keiko, standing up.   
  
Asmera ate very little that night and then stood up.   
  
"I'm going to look for Hiei, this isn't like him to miss dinner...espeically when he knows I'll be worried about him," said Asmera, standing up.   
  
"Do you want me to come with you and walk around the place Asmera....it's not safe for you to be out alone.....especially in what your wearing hate to admit," said Kurama.   
  
"Does it look that slutty?" asked Asmera.   
  
"No...it's just tight one you...but it does make you look good," replied Yusuke, winking.   
  
Keiko wacked him on the head.   
  
"I'll show you tight fitting if you don't stop wandering off my breast," she said.   
  
Asmera gasped and her eyes went wide.   
  
"I'm going to slowly walk away to find Hiei and pretend I never heard any of that," she said.   
  
____  
  
"Okay, let me go lady, I already have a woman to-" began Hiei, but the blonde haired woman had already stuck her tounge in his mouth.  
  
"Forget about her," she said.   
  
Hiei pushed away.   
  
"Enough, I love a woman already and that's final," he replied.   
  
The woman didn't listen, she pinned him against the wall, making a move to unbutton his shirt.   
  
"My names Begender yours is?" she asked, licking his bare chest.  
  
All the sudden to a black hair girl, with greenish blue eyes, only about the age of 20, tears in her eyes, still looking beautiful as night it's self..but she was crying all in one...hurt and shot in the heart.  
  
"Asmera," Hiei breathed.   
  
____  
  
'Where could he be?' thought Asmera.   
  
Hiei had to be somewhere, what if something happened, what if someone attcked him, or what if he was.....dead?   
  
Asmera shook the thought out of her head.   
  
"No he wouldn't do that to me," she muttered.   
  
All the sudden she gasped.   
  
There was Hiei but with another woman, about the age of 17 or 18 pinning Hiei against the wall, and Hiei who was topless...which Asmera had never seen before and then the woman licking on him as though he was a desert of some sort.   
  
Hiei's eyes went wide as he spotted her.   
  
"Asmera," he breathed.   
  
"So when did you meet her?" asked Asmera, her voice trembling...tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"Asmera listen to me it's not what you think-" began Hiei.   
  
"Dear girl, he's thinking your not the woman for him...you're not even fit to be one...he deserves someone like me," said the woman.   
  
Asmera looked taken aback, and then she stepped up to Hiei (who's jaw was dropped) and then Asmer a spit in his mouth. (A/N: OUCH! That had to hurt!)  
  
"Hope you're happy with yourself," Asmera snarled, and then walked off.  
  
"Mera, woman move out of my way!" exclaimed Hiei, pushing Begender out of the way following Asmera.   
  
"Why the heck are you following me? I thought you had her?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Dang it! I wasn't WITH her....she grabbed me desperate and crap and as you could sort of say...raped me,'" replied Hiei, catching up to her.   
  
"Graceful excuse," muttered Asmera.   
  
"I'm not lying! If I was then I wouldn't even catch up to you and all," said Hiei, grabbing Asmera's arms so she could turn around and face him.   
  
"Oh great what in the world are you going to do to me now?" asked Asmera.  
  
"What did you say about my teeth in your neck last year?" asked Hiei.  
  
"You still remember that?" asked Asmera, amazed.   
  
Hiei nodded grinning,and then pulled her close to him.   
  
_________  
  
(A/N: I'll stop there...I'll leave it to your imagination to come up with what happened...^_~...I'm afraid I might get too graphic...and that's just what I need...to get into a ton of crap..aww...I'm joking it won't..promise!) 


	3. Episode 3

Episode # 3  
  
Bring Me To Life  
  
Masked Fighter  
  
(Just a short disclaimer since I have a really good song in here-Evanescence's song Bring Me To Life does NOT belong to me...)  
  
"I think I'll go to bed Hiei, I've had enough fun," said Asmera, getting off of Hiei.   
  
"Why don't to sleep with me? I don't mind," suggested Hiei.   
  
"I'll be fine," said Asmera.   
  
"If you say so," replied Hiei.  
  
Asmera walked down to her hotel room dressing in a black nightgown.   
  
And then drifted to sleep.  
  
______  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
____  
  
Asmera opened her eyes to find her hotel windows opened, she just then almost got hit by a knife.   
  
She couldn't see who it was by though.   
  
Just the someone who was masked came down the celing, but Asmera jumped out of the way.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked.   
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," replied the masked fighter.   
  
"What do you want from me then?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Your grave....you dead," replied the voice.   
  
___  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
___  
  
"Think again," replied Asmera.   
  
"Fine...die...that's what I where I want you...in hell," said the masked fighter.   
  
"You'll be there when I'm finished with you," replied Asmera.   
  
TShe made a furrious kick but the fighter jumped out of the way making her hit the door.   
  
"Dammit," Asmera muttered.  
  
"You might as well give up Miss Pretty Flower, you have no chance of living," said the fighter.   
  
_____  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
___  
  
"You did not just call me that," snarled Asmera.   
  
"I did and there's nothing you can do about it," replied the fighter.   
  
Asmera made a puch for the fighters faced but missed badly.   
  
____  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
____  
  
Asmera was backed up against the window.   
  
"This is where you die," said the masked fighter.   
  
Asmera was helpless the windows were opened and she was now on the edging of it and one more step she'd be falling 150 feet to the ground and surely would be dead.  
  
She was pushed by the fighter.   
  
Asmera screamed, she was going to die, she wasn't going to be far from hitting the ground and being dead, leaving Hiei to kill himself for not being with her.   
  
____  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
___  
  
Asmera's eyes flickered open.   
  
She was 150 feet in the air but someone was holding her hand keeping her from falling.   
  
She person she found trying to pull her up was shadowed.   
  
"Hiei?" she asked.   
  
"Don't let go Asmera, whatever you do, don't let go," replied Hiei's voice.   
  
"I won't," replied Asmera, frightened about how high she was from the ground.  
  
Their hands slipped but Hiei quickly grabbed hold of her again.   
  
"Hiei, get me up quickly, I'm getting scared," said Asmera, trying to not have a heartattack.  
  
"I'm trying," replied Hiei.   
  
Within minutes she was up, alive in Hiei's arms.  
  
"What were you thinking?" asked Hiei, his arms around her.   
  
"I didn't even know...I guess I sleep walked...or something I just remembered battling aboy with a mask and then he backed me up toward the window and then.............I fell," replied Asmera, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"I'll sleep with you tonight....it was good thing I was going to check on you or would've died," said Hiei.  
  
Asmera nodded.   
  
"I'm sorry I frightened you," replied Asmera.  
  
____________  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
______  
  
(A/N: Awwwwwwww...that was so coolio! I seen the Evanescence video of Bring me To Life and I was instantly inspired to make this chapter. I hope you like it! Read/Rate/Review!) 


	4. Episode 4

Episode # 4  
  
Pleasant Awakening   
  
Mysterious Past in the Present  
  
Asmera was beautiful asleep, she always was...but this time he was allowed to sleep with her, unlike the other time when she got injured and said he would've raped her.  
  
Hiei was playing with a strand of her raven black hair, grinning as she grabbed him and made him get closer to her.   
  
It was 9:00 AM and they still weren't up.  
  
"Good thing we have our own rooms,or Yukina or someone would've got suspicous," mummured Asmera.   
  
"Yeah, I have to thank Koenma for that won't I?" asked Hiei.   
  
Asmera chuckled.   
  
"C'mon, we're gonna waste the day," she said, getting up.  
  
_____  
  
"About time you two, my god...weird that you slept in Hiei," said Kurama.   
  
"I had some bussiness to attend," replied Hiei, simply.   
  
"With who?" asked Botan.  
  
"YOU...mind your own bussiness," said Asmera.   
  
"I think I know what happened," said Keiko, in a singsong voice.   
  
"Bakas," muttered Asmera.   
  
"So, where do we go?" asked Kurama.   
  
"I'm thinking we could...um...maybe..go to Paris," replied Asmera.   
  
"Yeah that'd be nice," said Keiko, gazing dreamily at the sky.   
  
"Ooh, the city of romance that'd be so wonderful," said Madessia.   
  
"Yeah, I want to go..but..it would be so expensive," said Botan.   
  
"You're right," replied Asmera, admitting.   
  
"What the heck, we can do this! We'll search the world for Toguro, even if we do....have fun," said Koenma.   
  
"Alright! Bonjure Paris, Ja ne SanFransico!" exclaimed Keiko.  
  
____  
  
Asmera walked down the streets once more, her last day in SanFransico,California..and she wanted to make the best of it.   
  
"Girl, are you known as the legendary Asmera?" asked a voice.   
  
Asmera whirled around to see a woman infront of her, she had short blondish/gray hair making her seem like a boy her green eyes had a weird look in them.   
  
"Um..as in?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Princess of the Heavens and Hells winner of the Battle of the Jewel, brother a Hittoro, adoptive daughter and student of Genkai," replied the woman.   
  
"Yes I am...but may I ask who you are?" asked Asmera.   
  
"I see you don't...remember me," replied the woman.   
  
"I don't...no," replied Asmera, slowly.   
  
"You may call me Elaina," replied the woman.   
  
"Elaina, alright...what do you want from me?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to know...if you were the one...daughter of Queen Ela-...Ella," replied Elaina.  
  
"Why in the crap does everyone know about me...EXCEPT me?" growled Asmera.   
  
"You'll figure out soon," replied the sage, walking off.   
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Asmera, but Elaina was already gone.   
  
'What a strange woman,' thought Asmera.   
  
All the sudden someone grabbed her in--..it was worse than Yusuke doing something to Keiko..not that Asmera needed to know.   
  
Asmera whirled a punch at the person behind her finding it to be Hiei.   
  
"YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Asmera.   
  
Hiei certainly looked pleased even though he did get hit.   
  
"Took some advice from Yusuke...it WAS his new experiment of Keiko but it seems like doing it to you worked out fine," replied Hiei, grinning evilly.   
  
"Experiment my arse, grabbing someone THERE is pleasant unless you expect it," said Asmera.   
  
Hiei laughed.   
  
"Someone is defantly PMSing," he said.   
  
"That's a good thing..it means I have the urge without feel guilt to STRANGLE you," said Asmera.   
  
(A/N: My god.....Hiei taking advice from Yusuke.........that's SCARY! Yes I did edit what happened...but it was REALLY mean of Hiei...grabbing her *there*....Becca knows what I mean.   
  
Becca:Yepos....worse than Yusuke to be such a midget Asmera.   
  
Asmera:Yeah, except when you expect it I bet it does feel nice.   
  
Amara:Um...we're talking about this is PUBLIC!  
  
Keiko:::Laughs::: My god you people....fine expect it Asmera.   
  
Amara: I think I'm gonna say Read,Rate, and Review...and now..I'm gonna **SLOWLY** walk away a pretend I heard none of that. :::runs::: 


	5. Episode 5

(A/N: I realise how people are now wanting Hiei with Kurama and on Crystal of Death and Asmera completely out of the picture, sorry to say folks but that isn't going to happen. Some of us (no offense) are not Yaoi people...we like ordainary pairings (once again no offense in anyway). Thus Chapter is not one of the best....Episode # 6 will comne in a blow you away in the mean time just read this for the sake of me!!!! ^_^`)   
  
Episode # 5  
  
Traveling to Paris  
  
Once More a Battle  
  
"Wow, it's so...different," said Asmera.   
  
"Yeah, you guys and girls, welcome to Paris,France," said Yusuke.   
  
"Yeah, good one Yusuke, try to act like our tour guide," said Keiko, laughing.   
  
"To the right we have..um..this weird cart looking thing. Now we're heading outside to the parking lot," said Yusuke, walking backwards.   
  
WHAM!   
  
Yusuke hit into a girl with green eyes and black hair with red streaks in it.  
  
"Once again you people STILL haven't learned you're gonna run into a car if you don't watch out," replied a famillar.   
  
"Sabrini?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Yepos," replied the person who was obviousily Sabrini.   
  
"What did you do to yourself and..just explain okay," said Madessia.   
  
"I settled in Paris, France, I'm a Super Model and my hair..yeah part of the new fashion," explained Sabrini.   
  
"A model? What happened to B.D.T?" asked Kurama.   
  
"Um...after the whole demon thing they were scared and they um...we all broke up," replied Sabrini.   
  
"Whoa, over that? Weird," said Yusuke.   
  
"And guess who's her new desinger?" asked a voice.   
  
It was Shizuru Kuwabara.   
  
"Okay...I didn't know you settled in Paris...you said you were going to New York City!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
  
"Um.....have you ever heard of something called changing your mind?" asked Keiko.   
  
"Oh, alright, I shut-up then I just stand here," replied Yusuke.   
  
"Yeah, I did change my mind, Paris had more options," said Shizuru.   
  
"Anyways, what are you all doing here?" asked Sabrini.   
  
"Searching for Toguro.....he stole the Crystal of Death," snarled Asmera, annoyed by Toguro.   
  
"Oh dear, that's bad....," replied Sabrini.   
  
"Not to mention what it did to Asmera a week ago," said Hiei.   
  
"What?" asked Sabrini.   
  
"She was in some sort of trance and about fell out of the hotel building," said Hiei.   
  
"I see," replied Sabrini.   
  
"Obviousily Toguro wants Asmera dead for good...or else to make her suffer," said Kurama.   
  
"Yeah, he's someone who would want to do that," said Hiei.   
  
"Evil peice of crap," muttered Asmera.   
  
____  
  
"I told you to fight me!" exclaimed the woman.   
  
"I don't have time for you," replied Asmera, calmly.   
  
:The woman threw a punch but Asmera caught it.   
  
"Who the hell are you anyways?" asked Asmera.   
  
"My names Kannara," said the woman.   
  
"Ah, well if I do fight you it's wonderful to know my oponet's name," replied Asmera.  
  
"You're awfully soft on your fighter," said Kannara, throwing a kick.   
  
Asmera threw a high up in the air kick making Kannara fly up in the air making her hit a building knocked out.   
  
"That was way too easy," muttered Asmera, walking off.  
  
____  
  
"How about you girl being in the next fashion show?" asked Sabrini.   
  
"Nuh-uh..never, I'm no prep!" exclaimed Asmera.   
  
"Agreed," replied Madessia.   
  
"Well..nah..too much work," said Keiko.   
  
"I've never done it..yeah the whole whole diet thing..it worries me," said Botan shuddering.   
  
"Oh alrighty then..sorries," muttered Sabrini.  
  
"I think the hair color got to your head," said Asmera.  
  
"Oh really now??? I'd like to see you change Asmera," muttered Sabrini.  
  
(A/N:Pathetic for a 1st fight I know..I trying to figure out where I can put some fights in here...but at the moment my mind is blank....review please! Me need to hear comments!) 


	6. Episode 6

Episode # 6  
  
Mindreadings and Fights  
  
October 9th  
  
Okay, why in the world am I just writing..here on the plane heading for Egypt...Hiei is over beside me....I think he's trying to figure out what I'm doing. Oh, well. Not that it's his bussiness, but obviousily he's an annoying turd sometimes.   
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Hiei, lightly pushing Asmera.   
  
"Oh well, you're fault for spying," said Asmera, closing up the journal from Madessia, that she got for Christmas.   
  
"I got stuck with you....outta all the people," muttered Hiei.   
  
Asmera kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"You know you wanted to be," she whispered in his ear.   
  
Hiei smirked.   
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said.   
  
____  
  
"Man...this place is....hot," said Yusuke.   
  
"Shouldn't have worn navy blue Yusuke," said Keiko.   
  
"Nobody ever sides with me," said Yusuke.   
  
Madessia rolled her eyes.   
  
"Honestly," she muttered.   
  
"I see you're the travelers set from Japan," said a voice.  
  
A girl..no..and Egyptian girl with dark black hair,tan skin, and dark blue-black eyes grinned at them.  
  
"Uh...yeah...but may I ask who you are?" replied Asmera, startled.   
  
"My name Victoria, you're Asmera, and you're true love is Hiei, and then your close friends with Botan,Yukina,Madessia, and Keiko...you think Kuwabara and Yusuke are peverted idiots and and that Kurama woul get along with Madessia if he'd just admit he loved her," said the girl.  
  
Asmera's eyes went wide.   
  
"How the crap-" began Yusuke.   
  
"I'm a mind-reader...one of the best..unlike my brother Yamsire," replied Victoria.  
  
"A mind-reader eh? That's clever you know...but I suggest you keep the thoughts to yourself. But may I ask one little tiny question?" asked Asmera, annoyed.  
  
"I guess," replied Victoria.   
  
"Why in the world are you stalking us?" asked Asmera.   
  
"My brother and...my mother..they know your fates..where you must go next to find Toguro," said Victoria.   
  
"Toguro? Now wait just one minute...how do you-" began Kurama.   
  
"Hittoro," replied Victoria.   
  
"My brother?" asked Asmera.   
  
"Yes, he's the one who told me about your where abouts and what he wanted me to warn you about," said Victoria. (A/N:Becca he's not..he's still...you know what I mean!)  
  
"About what?" asked Asmera.   
  
"That's for you find out by Yamsire," said Victoria.   
  
"No thanks, I'll find my way around here and figure things out sooner or later," said Asmera.   
  
"Girl you listen to her...she's one of the best," said a dark voice behind her.   
  
"No YOU listen, I trust my instincts about my brother I'm no idiot," said Asmera.   
  
The person behind her threw and punch but Asmera easily blocked that.  
  
"Quite a lousy punch there," she said.   
  
"Why you little bi-" began the man.   
  
"Nu-huh, no cussing my public..oh well I'll teach you a lesson," said Asmera, grinning, who just then kicked the man in face.   
  
The man got up and grabbed her arm.   
  
"Obviousily you wanna be hurt," he said, biting her neck so hard to where it bled.   
  
Hiei had yanked Asmera away and had instantly took her place.   
  
He got out his kanta holding it to the man's throat.   
  
"Obviousily, you want die," hissed Hiei.   
  
"She's weak..you know..and the venom is flowing inside her..she'll die within hours," said the man, grinning.   
  
"You tell me how to get rid of it," snarled Hiei, the blade only a milimeter from the man's neck.   
  
"Never," said the man.   
  
"Fine I'll chop everything, your life and your soul with you...and make sure hell never reincarnates you again," said Hiei.   
  
"Alright, there's this woman at the end of the streets of this village who has the anitdote for a small price, her name Kicillia she'll help you," said the man, his voice now quavering.   
  
Hiei dropped the man, kicking the man in the shins.   
  
"Beware, I'll come back if you harm her again," he said.  
  
Victoria lookedat the sight and then disappeared.   
  
Hiei ran over to Asmera picking her up into his arms.   
  
"I won't let you die," whispered Hiei.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"We have to be, I'm sure this is where that woman directed us," said Kurama.   
  
"Alright," replied Yusuke.   
  
Keiko had the urge to knock on the door.   
  
A woman, with black/gray hair came to the door, looking sage as any elder person would.   
  
"May I help you travelers?" she asked.   
  
"Is this the residence of Kicillia?" asked Hiei, heaving Asmera, back onto him.  
  
"Why yes," replied the woman.   
  
"May we ask you a favor?" asked Madessia.   
  
"No need to, I know what has happened, give me the girl," said Kicillia.   
  
Hiei handed her over to Kicillia who took her into the house.   
  
She took her into a room where many glass bottles were held and books crystals and all.   
  
"Will you be able to heal her?" asked Hiei.   
  
"Yes, blasted grandson of mine...you must excuse him and his stupid ways," said Kicillia.  
  
"THAT THING was your Grandson?" asked Yusuke.   
  
Kicillia nodded, taking down a glass bottle.   
  
"The antidote should help," said Kicillia, putting some into Asmera's mouth.   
  
"Thank godness," sighed Madessia.   
  
"You know Victoria, don't you?" asked Kicillia.   
  
"Um....yeah sort of," replied Keiko.   
  
"Beware of her, she's nothing but trouble, that is ever since she met that boy," snarled Kicillia.   
  
"As in...my brother?" asked Asmera, who was obviousily awake.   
  
"If Hittoro is his name yes, I have a bad feeling about that child," said Kicillia.   
  
"Hittoro wouldn't hurt anyone, he's harmless, he helped me in the tournament that everyone calls the Battle of the Jewel," said Asmera.   
  
"Ah, that battle, you have another Battle Awaiting you in China my friends, and it's not going to be a walk in the park....Toguro is there," said Kicillia.   
  
"Your a mind-reader as well aren't you?" asked Hiei.   
  
"No...Victoria, I hear over her.....she has something to do with that," said Kicillia.   
  
"Alrighy, off to China we go," said Asmera.   
  
"By the way, here for this Tournament, I have a strong feeling it'll help you," said Kicillia, handing Asmera a gold chain(those think egptian lookin' ones) with a huge diamond as the charm, in-cirlcled with gold.   
  
"Thank you," said Asmera.   
  
:Shall it give you strenth and power," said Kicillia.   
  
Asmera nodded.   
  
"C'mon you guys, we have a tournament to enter," said Asmera, putting the chain around her neck.   
  
The Urameshi Team and their friends nodded.   
  
They had another battle awaiting them as their fate, to win the Crystal of Death, once and for all Toguro was going down.  
  
((A/N: I think this is the longest Chapter yet!!!!! And it had a better fight and then another Tournament but it now takes place in China so YAYS! Coolio,Coolio,Coolio...I can't wait to see what happens...(I don't know meself...my ideas have ran out and gone down the drain).....Asmera is not in for a walk in the park, we do know that.)) 


End file.
